The Open Air
by CityGirl419
Summary: Ginny reflects on her life after the war, and all her friends lives as she goes to work. She runs into an unexpected person.


**A/N - Alright. This is my August Challenge for Hogwarts Online. (: My character was Ginny Weasley and it was a Cliffhanger challenge. But I think I'm going to make this a two-shot once I have time to continue it. lol. (: So, enjoy. And pleaaassseee review. (: **

The day was calm, serene. Clouds filled the sky and the sun didn't bother to make an appearance all morning. It wasn't hot, nor was it cold. To me, it was the perfect kind of day. It made me feel relaxed inside. I felt like I didn't need to rush anything what so ever, which was why I decided to ride my broom to work that morning. I still loved riding, even though I had been out of Hogwarts for about 10 years.

I lived alone in a flat above London since graduation, so it wasn't a really far ride from there to the Ministry where I worked alongside my best friends in the Auror department. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all there. To me, that was a perfect job. Hermione was leaving in about a month to become a healer. She only became an Auror after the war ended to help gather up rouge Death Eaters. That was alright though. I mean, Hermione lived with Ron. I would still see her.

Harry had been confirmed as the head Auror right after the war; something he didn't really like at first, but decided to take. After all, it was his dream job. He had immediately got everyone he deemed worthy on his team. That meant all of us; the main people from Dumbledore's Army: Ron, Hermione, myself, Neville, and Luna.

Luna had left right after the majority of the Death Eaters were taken care of and the chaos was over with. She left so she could go back to school and finish her education before taking over her father's position as Editor of the Quibbler.

Hermoine had started healer training after taking her N.E.W.T.S, without going back to seventh year. Of course, she passed all of them with flying colours. She had just finished and was working part time in both places, but decided one was enough. She chose being a Healer.

Ron was happy where he was. With Harry at his side the entire time, he would never leave the Auror department. Although he, like Hermione, took his N.E.W.T.S, he barely passed his. Yet, he somehow managed to scrape enough to keep his job.

Harry had passed all except Potions, in which case the Ministry of Magic decided to overlook this. They said he had '_too much going on to focus on studies', _andHarry was okay with that. Since the war ended, he had been offered the position of Minister of Magic twice. Once was directly after the war, then again not even a year later when the new Minister died unexpectedly. Instead of saying yes, he gave his two cents in on the matter and suggested someone else. They took his suggestion seriously, of course.

Neville didn't bother with N.E.W.T.S. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but because the day before he was going to take them, he was asked to become Minister of Magic. He thought it of as a great honor and took it. During his inauguration, he made sure to tell everyone that the reason for doing so was because he wanted to make his parents proud.

I, however, tried out for the Holy Head Harpies yesterday. I was immediately called back and was asked to be the new captain for next years season. The current one was retiring and they thought I was more fit than any on the team already. I accepted, of course. Today, I was giving my one month notice to Harry. He's going to be upset because he's losing yet another friend of his Aurors, but, I'm sure, he will be happy for me.

Relieved that I had remembered to put a disillusionment charm on myself before I left home this morning, I landed softly on the ground right in front of the telephone booth entrance. There was a man in front of me, trying to open the door. It seemed as if he was failing.

I put my hand over my mouth as I attempted to hide a giggle. Apparently, it didn't work.

"Who's there?" The man turned around as he stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulling out a wand. I stood shocked for a second before I looked up at his face. My mouth dropped open and my eyes became wide. There, standing before me, was none other than Draco Malfoy. "I just heard you laugh! I know someone's there!" Draco said again when I didn't answer. I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and tapped my own wand on my head, making myself become visible again.

"Hey, Malfoy," I greeted with a sly smile. I saw him stare with shock before slowing putting his wand back in his pocket.

"Weaslette?" Draco questioned with a confused look, almost as if he wasn't sure it was me.

"Yep, the one and only. Although, I wish you would stop calling me that," I told him honestly.

"Oh, right, sorry. What are you doing coming through the visitors entrance with a disillusionment charm on yourself?"

"I wanted to fly to work this morning. Gives me time to think things through." I was amazed he hadn't really insulted me yet.

"Yeah, the open sky does help with clearing your mind. I understand. Ermm, can you help me work this, please?" At the end he added a smirk.

"Yeah, of course." I walked over to the phone booth and opened the door, offering him to step inside before myself, which he did. I saw him looking down on me with a weird look as he stepped beside me. It was almost as if he was checking me out. No, that can't be it.

"Ginny, you look amazing by the way," he told me with a slight wink, almost making my conclusion be realistic.

"Thanks! So do you. You don't look like a criminal anymore!" I laughed with him, as friendly as I could.

"I take that as a compliment," He answered with a slight chuckle before continuing, "Gin, I was wondering. Would you like to do me the honor of going out to dinner with me tonight?"

That didn't just come out of his mouth. Did it? Did Draco Malfoy really just ask me out on a date? Seriously? This was a sick dream.

"Like, on a date?" I questioned him.

"If you want it to be," Draco answered immediately. He _had _changed. He was different now. More mature and sophisticated, and he had always been good looking. Harry had broken up with me over a month ago for Hermione, who had been broken up with by Ron, for Luna. Maybe it was time for me to go out with someone.

"Sure, I'd love to," I answered him as we got to the atrium in time to see none other than my brother standing there staring at us.

"Ginny! What on Earth are you doing talk to _that!" _I gulped before turning to answered Ron.


End file.
